


Professor Ramsay's Potions Class

by EmolyAndSassuet



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gordon Ramsay - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmolyAndSassuet/pseuds/EmolyAndSassuet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter AU, in which Gordon Ramsay teaches Potions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Ramsay's Potions Class

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by Emily, based on a Tumlr fic prompt.

The fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins settled into their Potions class. They were all chattering in the hallways, wondering who the new professor would be, since Professor Snape and Professor Slughorn conveniently died.

"I'll bet he'll be just another Potter fanboy", Draco Malfoy sneered loudly, but only to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Unless the new professor is a /she/", Hermione replied as she walked past him, neglecting to pause or turn to look at him as she spoke. Draco smirked patronizingly at her, but he didn't respond. He merely continued his anti-Potter tirade.

The only fourth year student who had nothing to say on the subject of the new professor, was also the student who feared the previous professor the most. Neville Longbottom.

Once they entered the class, they were met with a very tall blond man. He wore a very serious expression on his faintly-lined, pale face.

"I'm Professor Ramsay, the new Potions Master. The previous professor marked most of YOU higher than you actually deserved", he shot the left side of the room, where the Slytherins sat, a nasty glare. "Do not expect an unfair advantage from me. I do not care who you or your parents are".

This made a few Gryffindors smirk to themselves, while the Slytherins glared at them and Professor Ramsay.

"Today, we will learn how to brew Gregory's Unctuous Unction", Professor Ramsay announced. "Who can tell me what that does?"

Hermione's hand shot up in the air immediately. Draco raised his hand lazily, and not an inch above his shoulder, and he slouched. Goyle's hand was also raised, which caused Draco to cast him an extremely nasty sneer.

Professor Ramsay appreciated Hermione's enthusiasm, but he overlooked her. He wanted to challenge her less confident peers.

"Mr. Malfoy, don't fucking swagger on in here and slouch like you're hot shit. I can bloody well guarantee, you are not as cool as you fucking think you are", Professor Ramsay angrily lectured Draco, then he turned to Goyle.

"Mr. Goyle? Can you tell me the effects of Gregory's Unctuous Unction?" Professor Ramsay spoke in a more patient tone to the larger boy.

"My name is Gregory", Goyle said, as though this was very useful information.

"Did YOU fucking invent the bloody potion? If not, then shut the fuck up!" Professor Ramsay had an unfathomable expression on his face. "Miss Granger?"

"Gregory's Unctuous Unction persuades the drinker to believe that the giver is his or her best friend", Hermione answered confidently. "It's like the platonic version of Amortentia".

Professor Ramsay smiled, grateful that someone in his class knew the answer. "Ten points to Gryffindor. Good for you for already knowing what Amortentia is, too. That's sixth year curriculum".

"Another pro-Gryffindor professor", Draco muttered under his breath.

The students started brewing the potions individually.

"Here, Mr. Longbottom. You need more crushed unicorn horn", Professor Ramsay stood over Neville. Neville swept a bit more of the powdered horn into his brew. The whole thing turned a deep magenta colour, which was very, very wrong.

"What the fucking hell is this shit? You're robbing myself and your whole class of their time. That unicorn horn cost more than your uniform. You're a thief!" Professor Ramsay stormed off to his seat at his desk at the front of the room. Poor Neville.


End file.
